A vehicle has a great number of electronic units, and as a system related to a vehicle control is recently increased, the number of electronic units included in the vehicle is also largely increased.
As such, in the case in which the number of electronic units in the vehicle is largely increased, the number of wires connecting the respective electronic units to each other and/or a length thereof is also increased. As a result, internal complexity of a vehicle body is largely increased and weight of the vehicle body is also increased.
In addition, in the case in which the number of electronic units of the vehicle is largely increased, as electricity consumption by a number of electronic units is increased, capacity of an alternator and a battery faces limitations. Moreover, as power consumption is increased, an electrical accident such as a short circuit, or the like due to an over-voltage and/or watertight may occur. Furthermore, quality of the electronic unit may be deteriorated due to a voltage drop. In particular, as the electricity consumption of the vehicle is increased, fuel efficiency may also be significantly deteriorated.
Due to these reasons, as the number of electronic units of the vehicle is increased, reliability of a vehicle may be significantly deteriorated by an occurrence of an accident, or the like.